This project consists of a series of analyses of over 700 hours of family observation data. These analyses will provide information on the functional relationships between the behaviors of family members and the coercive behavior of aggressive children. The analyses will be largely accomplished by computer programs developed for sequential analysis of behavior. One of the main aims of the project is the development of assessment techniques for coercive family interactions in order to optimize treatment effectiveness.